Are you Willing?
by AgentFFW
Summary: Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead, broken, or Hulk. Until one of them is given a second chance. But are they willing?
1. Chapter 1: The clock is ticking

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance. But are they willing?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The clock is ticking<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around. I saw glorious skyscrapers, demolished. Blood was everywhere. From civilians, from the invaders, from myself.<p>

In the distance I saw Clint, and Natasha.

Clint was laying down, face first. His left arm was bruised, battered, and broken. His right was lying 1 foot away, having been ripped from it's socket. Seeping out from under his head, was liquid crimson.

Dead.

Natasha was lying face up, next to Clint. Her left hand, intertwined with his broken hand. Her face was covered in dirt and grime, her hair was matted down with blood. She held Clint's bow with her right arm, hugging it close to her chest. From the edges of her eyes, water dripped. First coming in mere drips, then becoming a steady stream.

Broken.

To my left, I saw Mjölnir, crashed and stuck into the pavement. She was shaking, trying to get to her master, Thor.

Alive.

It rose up, and lifted my hopes. There was hope. Then he hammer fell, and it seemed as if it had lost all of it's life. As Mjölnir fell back down to the earth, a heart stopped.

Dead.

In the distance, I heard Hulk's roar.

Alive.

To my right, about 10 yards away, I saw it. The shield. The shield that stood for justice, and brought down bullies. Lay in exactly 4 pieces, broken down by a tyrant, and broken like the universe's cruel justice. I couldn't bring my eyes to look up at the man who held be shield.

Dead.

I turned to look up at the grey sky. The mask of my armor had been broken off hours ago, soon after the fight started.

"You have fallen."

The damned sly bastard. Loki had invaded with his army, this time 3 times as big.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." He taunted. "You cannot avenge the earth, if you are dead."

Even through the raging concussion pounding on my skull, I knew he was objectively right. All we could do at this point is bleed on him.

_It's over. We've lost. _

I let the darkness consume me.

Dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember this Question

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance. But are they willing?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Remember this question<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Remember this question,<br>__which I am about to ask.  
><em>_For if you don't listen,  
><em>_you're not worthy of this task._

_To sacrifice it all.  
><em>_Are you willing?  
><em>_To turn back the clock.  
><em>_Are you willing?  
><em>_To kill the white dove.  
><em>_Are you willing?_

_Go back, save them.  
><em>_The clock is ticking.  
><em>_You have only one chance.  
><em>_I'll be watching._

_Are you willing?_


	3. Chapter 3: Turn back the Clock

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Turn back the clock<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's a strange sensation. Being dead, that is. When I was dead, I felt...nothing. Not even the usual, nothing. It was like, less than nothing. I don't even remember what it felt like to be honest. Not even like sleeping. When you wake up from sleep, you know that you slept. I don't even know if I was dead.<em>

_So where am I now, to process coherent thoughts?_

_I'm in Avengers Tower, it's March 13th, 2014, at 8:46 AM. _

_I don't know how I know this, but I do._

_The invasion happened at, 8:46 AM, on June 13th, 2014. _

_I'm in the past._

_At this moment in time, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were on the couch, watching TV. Steve was making a healthy breakfast. Thor was making pop tarts. _

_I still don't know how I know this. I can't even see._

_I was in my workshop, pulling another 3 days without sleep or food._

Suddenly, I was back in my body. No broken ribs. No concussion. Injury free.

_Was it a dream? Did I imagine it?_

_No._

_The concussion was definitely real._

"JARVIS?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir?" He answered politely.

"What's the date?" I asked, this time more confidently.

"March 13th, 2014, Sir." Jarvis answered.

_The clock really has been turned back. Everyone is alive._

A huge grin crept it's way onto my face, until I remembered.

_The world is going to end in 3 months. _

My smile faltered, before disappearing completely.

_But I can prevent it._

Confidence and defiance rushed through my veins.

"Jarvis. Make a new file, title of Z2K." I commanded. "Save it to my private server."

"Starting a new secret project are we sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"Yeah." I responded automatically.

I didn't know how I got here, or if anything is even real, but I was going to save all of us this time.


	4. Chapter 4: March 13th

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : March 13th<strong>

* * *

><p>After setting up a new file, I started my trek up to the dinning room. I knew I had to stop the world from ending, but I really wanted to see the other Avengers, not dead first.<p>

_I can't tell them. They'll think I'm insane. I just have to act like the sarcastic insomniac I usually am. _

I walked upstairs.

I almost cried when I saw everyone alive. Natasha was stoic, and _not_crying_. _Clint, Thor, Steve. They were all alive. Bruce was, well, _Bruce_.

"Hey look!" A voice yelled, braking me out of my thoughts. "The hermit's come out of his cave!" Clint yelled.

_Keep it together Stark._

"You're point bird brain?" I lamely snarked.

_Damn it! I really am tired of _that's_ all I can come up with._

"Do I need a point?" Clint retorted, but in a tone that showed he meant no harm. "You're practically a Vampire. I'm surprised you haven't turned into a pile of ashes yet."

To tired to think of a decent comeback, I gave him the finger and exclaimed, "Fuck you too, Barton.", but kept a grin on my face to show I meant no harm.

"Tony!" Cap scolded. "Just because it's your tower, doesn't mean you get to be a bully, and it _certainly_ does not mean you get to smile when you do it."

_Oh right. This is about a month after they all moved in. Cap and I would get into slots of fights, and no one knew each other's personal boundaries. This might be harder to hide than I thought._

To keep up the facade, I responded with, "My house, my rules.", and left for the lab.

* * *

><p>Now back in my workshop, I had to consider a few things.<p>

_What personal things about the others, are things I shouldn't know? And. What personal things about me don't they know?_

_Things I shouldn't know about them. Cap has PTSD flashbacks of drowning, triggers include being outside during a blizzard, and other relatively cold temperatures. Thor is against Loki being locked up on Asgard. Clint is afraid of clowns. Natasha cares deeply about each of us._

_As for what they don't know about me... _

_None of the Avengers know everything about the Arc Reactor or my PTSD attacks. Only Bruce and Natasha know what the Reactor does, and Natasha probably knows about my PTSD._

_I can't tell them about Loki's world domination. I'd be considered crazy. I have to find a way to prevent it. _

_My knowledge of all this has probably changed the timeline, but Loki is definitely attacking on June 13th. Only Thor's trips to Asgard could possibly change that, but Thor makes an effort to avoid Loki. So nothing is likely to change that._

_Everything else is left up to chance, so I can only guess when something will happen. I have to treat each day as of it were new. _

_I can't start building giant cannons on roof tops, so my best bet is to secretly make weapons specifically for taking down the Chitauri._

_I can't upgrade Hulk..._

I held my head in my hands. A dull headache was starting to creep it's way to the front of my skull.

_I should get some sleep. I have 3 months to do all this. That's plenty of time._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) MUST READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I have a clear idea of how this story will end, but the middle is up to you guys. I'm going to incorporate many Avenger's FanFic ideas into this. **

**There is a limited time in the middle. Each day will count down until June 13th. **

**Review ideas and/or questions to me. **

**- Agent Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: March 14 (2am)

**Disclaimer: I don't not un-own anything.**

**Summary: **Humanity has been lost to the ravages of the apocalypse. Nothing is left, all the Avengers are dead. Until one of them is given a second chance, by a mysterious entity. But are they willing?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : March 14th (2am)<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke with a silent scream, covered in a veil of sweat. I couldn't remember what my dream was, which meant it wasn't PTSD induced. Thank god it wasn't the Worm Hole, or any of the other stuff my brain haunts me with. I racked through my head, but I couldn't figure out what cause<p>

d me to be in my current panicked state. I couldn't even remember what the dream was about.

I glanced at the clock, situated on my nightstand.

_2:00am_

I gave up on the mysterious dream, and headed down to my workshop.

When I reached the safety of my haven, I ordered Jarvis to open file Z2K.

I sat down in my expensive office chair, situating myself into the imprint made by years of sitting.

After the sleep induced haze left my mind, I started thinking about the tactics we would need to use in order to win against Loki and his army.

* * *

><p>Clint didn't need any complex weapons upgrades. He could make a kill per arrow. A larger quiver, or a quiver that could make arrows would be useful. Clint would best work as a snipper, but would be more willing to work with Natasha. Hopefully Clint can be convinced to sit on a rooftop.<p>

Natasha is a brilliant fighter, but is virtually useless as anything other than a spy. An upgraded gun or Widow's Bite would be optimal to increase her kill rate. The best way to do so, would be to make a highly combustible bullet, or make her a Widow's Bite that could pierce the alien's armor rather than electrify them. She'll be best suited to fighting as a foot soldier either way.

Thor and Cap are also great fighters, but like Natasha, their methods of attack are unfit for the situation.

Thor's hammer is to blunt and slow against the Chitauri. Thor would be best suit for bottlenecking the portal with his lightening like last time. In fact, bottlenecking the portal will be a necessity this time. The portal is opened from Loki's side, which means we have no easy means to close the portal. Keeping the army's size to a minimum will be essential to victory.

Cap. I can't upgrade his shield, and his blunt attacks are useless for large hordes. Cap is not an optimal soldier in this situation. He'll be best suited for dealing with the police and military when they arrive. Government officials will listen to anything he says.

Hulk is free to his own devices, because although his attacks are blunt, they hold enough force behind them to be useful.

I'd be best suited for keeping all of the Chitauri within a set perimeter. I'm more suited to flying than Thor, and Jarvis will allow me to keep track of which aliens passed or are coming close to the edge of the perimeter.

This strategy however, would leave Natasha alone, which wouldn't end well. Her methods of attack are already weak against the Chitauri. Without backup, she'll be as good as dead. Thor could accompany her after the entire fleet is through the portal. Last time this took about 1 hour. Natasha would be in a compromised position for too long. I wouldn't be able to help her because I'd be needed at the perimeter. Cap could help until someone from the government shows up, which took an estimate of 45 minuets last time.

Natasha needs someone to fight with, which means Clint should fight with her. That means Clint won't be able to take out the arial attackers. I'll be the only one to attack them.

With Clint on the ground, he'll need to be able to move quickly. This means I can't equip his quiver with a self producing arrow machine. It'd weigh him down too much. I could stock a ton of arrows in random places though.

Alleys would be easy. Make bullet proof boxes only accessible by mine or Clint's fingerprints. If Clint does go to fight on a roof though, it'd be hard to store arrows up there. I could however put the boxes up the night before the fight. That would work. I'll upgrade Clint's Quiver to hold 20 arrows, and 40 arrow heads. The crates can hold 100 arrows and 200 arrow heads. I'll sort them in groups of 20 and 40, so it'll be easier to restock.

Natasha. Natasha is useless on the battlefield. Her bullets just end up absorbing into the Chitauri's skin.

What makes Clint's arrows better. It's mainly his aim. He can manage to hit the exposed skin around the head and heart. Natasha can't do that. Maybe an explosive? The Chitauri did seem oddly flammable.

Combustible bullets. A pressure triggered bomb. I'd have to make sure it wouldn't be set off by the gun itself. It wouldn't be too hard. All I'd need to do is make some tweaks to the blueprints for my shoulder missiles. I'd need to pit he inner components into a standard bullet shell. My shoulder missiles are already pressure triggered, and they don't explode when I deploy them. I'd model the gun after my suit's shoulders.

* * *

><p>I immediately went to manipulating holograms, and planning everybody's weapons.<p>

I started with Natasha's bullets and gun.

* * *

><p>I was interrupted from my inventing binge when I heard Jarvis say, "...e Avengers have requested your presence in the living room."<p>

_'Hm. Wonder what they want.' _

"Jarvis, Tell them I'll be up in 2 minuets."

"I shall tell them 6, Sir."

"Thanks J." I said as I got up from my chair, and walked up stairs to the communal floor.

_'Wonder what they want...'_ I pondered on my way up. _'What did we do last time? I mean, I know the time stream will be different, but it might be similar for the first few days.'_

When I got up the stairs, the first thing I noticed was the darkness outside.

_'How time flies.'_

I saw all the Avengers lined around the living room. Clint and Natasha shared a love seat, Cap and Thor took up the 2nd, and Bruce had an empty seat next to him.

"Okay." I announced, clapping my hands together and putting up my iron facade. "What's goin' on?" I asked, though it was said more like a statement than a question.

"We're playing a game suggested by Fury." Natasha stated. She seemed passive about it, but in the original timeline, I learned how to read her. She was pissed.

"Oh great!" I sarcastically snarked, plopping down next to Bruce. '_I have to keep the act up.'_ "What game?"

"Truth or Dare." Clint moaned.


	6. (AN) Info

**(A/N) As of Chapter 5**

**Since no one reads Author's Notes, (Myself included) this will stay as the last chapter in my story until it is completed.**

**-:-**

**Hope you like Chapter 5! I know it's a filler, but I promise something epic will happen soon.**

**-:-**

**Give me Truth or Dare suggestions! **

**If you give me a story suggestion and you _want _a preview, I'll reply one to you.**


End file.
